


Sleepless

by whiggling_whorm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sharing a Bed, Work In Progress, heat waves references, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiggling_whorm/pseuds/whiggling_whorm
Summary: After some dinner and story telling neither of the boys can sleep. George, not being used to the heat, decides to join Dream in his well-ventilated room leading to some sleepless nights and awakened feelings.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Dream, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 103
Kudos: 273
Collections: DNF26





	1. George's plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, might shit myself or whatever.  
> This story is ongoing (I'm writing it as it goes) so if anyone has ideas on what the hell to do next then please comment!! I have the first couple chapters done (sorry the chapters are short I tend to make every chapter about 2 pages) so I'd appreciate more middle/end ideas or just cute scenarios.

After months of fans begging for an actual meetup, Dream and George decided it was time. Before directly telling their fans they individually announced that they were going to be absent from social media for a bit. Of course, this stirred up the fandom. 

Twitter replies read,

_ Catb0y_g0gy:  _ If they don’t come back with maid dresses i'm gonna be so mad.

_ Enbee_soot:  _ AVSUGVDYKHS  _ @bailey_innit _ WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING I'M SHITTING--

_ BingusDingus:  _ Here come the fan theories *eye roll*/j

_ DristaWasTaken:  _ Interesting...

  
  


Dream stared at his ceiling, reclined back in his gamer chair and feet propped on his desk.  _ What if he doesn't like it here?  _ He thought.  _ What if he doesn't like  _ **_me?_ ** He paused, hoping the ceiling would magically start answering all of his doubts. 

“Dream? Dream.” 

He quickly bounced back onto his pc, squinting at the contrast from his dark room to his bright pc.

“Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?” 

Sapnap punched him in minecraft. 

“Pay attention!!” He pouted. “I was just saying sorry I can’t go meet with you guys. Y’know, school and everything.” 

“No, yeah it’s fine. We’ll do a Dream Team meet up eventually.” He chuckled at the thought of the fandom going batshit.

“Do you wanna hop on hypixel?” Sapnap suggested, “A quick round of treasure wars?”

“Nah, sorry man.” Dream yawned. “I think I wanna sleep the anxiety away for now.” 

“Alright dude, if you wanna talk about anything I’ll still be here. Catch ya later though.”

“Cya!”

  
  


It had recently been cooler than usual, which was unlike Florida and it’s heat waves.  _ Maybe the world knows George is coming _ . Oh, right. George is coming. Oh God. In two days George will be in Dream’s house. In his  _ presence. _

Two days later.

George had decided to take a taxi to Dream’s house. Dream thought that George would be coming at around 11 P.M. but George was instead coming at 8 to surprise him, praying that Dream wouldn’t be too under prepared for his arrival. 

Dre: Hey man how’s the flight going?

Me: I actually decided to swim. Good exercise. 

Dre: I know for a fact you don’t exercise 

Dre: I can tell. 

Me: Shut up. I’ll be landing maybe a bit earlier, surprisingly. 

George chuckled to himself knowing that he was already there. “Dummy.” he mumbled under his breath. 

Dre: God, I really can’t wait. I feel like I’m going to get a little too excited and accidentally set the house on fire. 

Me: Well don’t because I’m gonna need some place to sleep and I imagine hotels here are very expensive. 

Dre: Yup, I have a guest room I haven’t touched since I’ve moved here. Might be dusty so you can sleep with me instead if you want ;)

Me: shut up. 

“ _ HONK HONKKK.” _

George looked up attentively at the taxi honking before him. “AYE, YA TWINK. GET IN, I HAVE BUSINESS WAITIN.”  _ God this is going to be a trip. _


	2. Raccoons don't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having dinner and telling stories George loses himself in Dream's eyes. Dream later overthinks but get's interrupted by the guest himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post on Thursday but I just felt like that was too soon and I only have about 2 other pre-written chapters so I'm posing to day instead. Anyways I hope this was a good enough cliffhanger, I'm still shitting myself from the nerves of posting for the first time. :D. (I'll be posting the next chapter around next Wednesday and so on for the next chapters <3.)

Finally after 30 minutes of nervously nodding at “IF YA WANNA MAKE IT OUT HEA YE CAN’T BE STANDING ALL FRAGILE AND SMALL. YOU AIN'T NO BAMBI, I CAN TELL.” He finally arrived at Dream’s door. His small garden of a front yard looked well taken care of, it was pretty. 

The Bambi-like boy took a couple of steps towards Dream’s door and stood there, frozen in fear like he was about to be hunted. He looked at his lock screen one last time should I text Dream? Just to let him know? But before he could settle on a decision the door in front of him swung open revealing a tall, blonde, freckled male holding a trash bag. 

They both stood there in shock. George alternated between looking at him and the trash bag he was holding. Trash bag. Boy. Trash bag. Boy. Trash bag… “Dream? I- hi.”

George held out his hand waiting for the other boy to give him a handshake. But instead he was met with an unexpected (but expected) bear hug. 

After being released from Dream's trap of a hug he wheezes out, “I- I thought you were coming later?! Like way later.” God his laugh was so distinct. So warm. 

“Well- yeah! But I decided it would be cool to surprise you” George smiled warmly. “Now you have a bit of a story to tell rather than ‘I picked him up at the airport and we hung out.’”

Dream smiled back “Wow you’re so considerate, George.” He joked.  
“Oh, shut up” George rolled his eyes while quite badly trying to hide a beaming smile. Dream waved for him to come in. “Come in! Come in! It’s not very clean, y’know. I wasn’t expecting visitors this early.” Which was a complete lie. His home was sparkling and he.. vacuumed?! In calls before Dream had mentioned that he doesn’t really clean his house unless important people were coming over like his mom, a date, or in this case, George. 

“You should probably take out that trash though. Unless you’re waiting for a raccoon's arrival too.” Dream winced, “that would make two though, innit?” 

George shook his head, “God you’re so cringe.” 

After Dream took out the trash and George finally settled, they ordered some food. “You would not believe what happened on the way here,” George started. “Whuh” Dream mumbled through a mouth full of noodles.  
George snickered at Dream‘s face and the memory of the taxi man. “I was just looking at my phone, like, right after I texted you and this man-- in what I hope was a taxi, goes ‘GET IN TWINK I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO.’” George mimicked his Miami accent. “He called me a twink!” Dream spit out his food making George laugh harder.  
“Do I look like a twink?!” He asked in between wheezes. Dream went serious and gave an expression of ‘do you really wanna know?’ There was a moment of silence before they burst out into laughing again. 

As they calmed down George subconsciously looked deep into Dream’s eyes. God, they were so much greener in real life compared to those purposefully blurry pictures Dream had sent him as a ‘face reveal.’ They were so big and alive and his eyelashes were just so- 

“George?” Dream asked with his head tilted to the left. Snap out of it. “Oh, sorry I zoned out for a second.” He tried to laugh away his nervousness. Dream stuffed his face with food to try and hide the growing blush on his face. 

After saying goodnight to each other Dream cleaned off the table and headed to his room. He laid down on the cool grey sheets with his forearm over his eyes. What was he looking at? Thought Dream. Is there something wrong with me? Was there something on my face? He quickly stood up to go to the bathroom to study himself on the medicine cabinet mirror. He pulled his face left and right, up and down. God he was so- 

“Dream?” He stopped in his tracks as he heard light knocking. He creaked the door open to find George standing there with a bedhead, wearing an over-sized band-t and boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say this but if any CC's involved in this fic express that they're uncomfortable with any sort of shipping (which they've said otherwise to before) I'll be deleting/discontinuing it as any other sane person would.


	3. I know you're awake, Clay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, anyways. George decides to join Dream due to the guestroom being too hot and his soul lowkey leaves his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't hate this chapter but with the twist it's gonna take it seems a bit... inconsistent? Whatever though I'm trying to not take this story too seriously fsdfsdfsdfsd

Dream couldn’t help but stare. Ho-oly shit. He scanned George up and down in disbelief. Am I dreaming?

“Sorry I just… I hope you don’t mind that I sleep in, well… this.” Whispered George in a groggy voice. 

George’s voice snapped Dream out of his thoughts. “Y-yeah, it’s fine, no problem with me haha.” He awkwardly laughed. If life was anime he’d have a giant sweat drop running down his forehead right now. 

“I… couldn’t sleep and I heard you go to the bathroom so I thought you couldn’t either.” George’s eyes looked big and glossy from the reflection of the dim bathroom light behind Dream. Wow.

“Uh- yeah- I just have a lot on my mind.” 

“I was wondering if I could sleep with you?” Dream stopped breathing. “-in the same room I mean- It’s just a bit hot in the guestroom and yours has big windows and all…”

No response from Dream.

“I mean- I could sleep on the floor I really don’t mind but I’m just not used to the heat-“

“No- it‘s fine- sorry I forgot you’re not used to it. Yeah you can sleep with me- well- y’know what I mean.” Dream’s cheeks were more flushed than a toilet after the aftermath of Chipotle. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He walked to Dream‘s room rubbing his eyes. 

“Fuck.” Murmured Dream at the thought of George in his bed. Waiting for him. 

He slowly made his way to the bedroom, anxious that when he got there George would simply be gone. As he turned the corner he saw George laying there so peacefully… with his forearm over his eyes, almost like he was mocking Dream.   
He walked into the room, every footstep being quiet but to Dream it felt like he was breaking the floor with every creak. He sat on the edge of the bed to test the waters and see if George’d wake up but he didn’t move. Dream gradually laid down, breath steady. 

“What were you thinking about?” 

“WH- fuck George, oh my God I thought you were asleep.” Dream scream-whispers and buries his face in the palms of his hands, rubbing his face as he dragged them off.

George chuckles as he draws his arm off his face, peeking an eye at Dream. A sight that completely melted him. “You didn’t answer my question.” He smiled,   
“What was keeping you up?” 

Dream sighed, looking away from George. “Pfff. God, Loads of stuff. The vlog I’m gonna have to fart out of this, the burden of babysitting you for the next week-”

“Clay. I’m serious.” George scooched closer, completely turning his head to Dream.   
His breath hitched. 

Alright, What I’m worried about is you. It’s the way that you look at me, I just burn inside and the way that you talk makes me melt. The sole thought of you running your fingers through my hair sends shivers down my spine and electricity through my body. I’m just worried that I’ll end up doing something I'm going to regret and ruin us, what we have and always had; Friendship. That’s what he wishes he could’ve said. 

“I swear. It’s not that serious.” Dream turned from facing the ceiling to George. “I promise.” The lack of space that they had in between them made every word that came out of Dream’s mouth intimate. Not true, but intimate.

Once George had finally let go of the interrogation for the night he shifted closer, Dream’s back now facing him. Although he was laying at the edge of the bed trying his best not to make it weird (and of course, making space for Jesus,) George could still feel the radiating heat off his body. His freckled, tan back peeking out. It was golden. George couldn’t help but stare. It looked so smooth. So warm... He inched his body closer to Dream’s trying to be as sly as possible. He craved him. 

Although Dream looked like he was sleeping his eyes were wide open, his pupils dilated. George. Georgenotfound. Found. In my bed. Heh. His muscles were stiff like a dead body decaying 6 feet under. Is George awak- His thought was interrupted by a warm hand slithering it’s way to rest on his waist. Dream’s body was internally arguing over having his stiffness melt away or freezing up like a squirrel dead from shock.

The lighter boy rubbed his thumb against the golden skin. George’s hand was warm and raw against his skin. Dream shivered. 

“I know you’re awake, Clay.” George whispered.


	4. Bambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George starts to doubt himself and his feelings, but is he already too deep in? Did he just fuck everything up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH hello, sorry this chapter is a wee bit late I almost forgot to post. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or just shit, I deleted a whole page and had to rewrite the whole thing in an hour so obv I didn't have much time to really think everything over, hope u like it doe!!<3

Dream slowly turned to face him, George’s gripping hand determined to stay on his waist. What the bloody hell am I doing? Dream’s eyes looked glossy from the lack of blinking. God, he looked like an angel. The street lights pierced through the blinders, gently swaying on Dream’s face. 

“You really are no Bambi, huh.” He sneered, his expression relaxed and cheeks glowing red. 

George felt speechless. He didn’t have an explanation for what he was doing, he was just… doing it. It’s almost like the confidence left George’s body and went into Dream’s. Dream was on the same page as George in a way, he couldn’t help but melt in George’s touch but he didn’t understand why.   
George and Dream had been friends for nearly 5 years but it looks like tonight could really change everything from the way it’s going. 

George’s fingers sneaked up Dream’s shirt, tracing up his spine and then back down giving Dream another round of shivers. The orange street lights brought out Dream’s peach fuzz tempting George to brush his finger against his cheek.  
At this point- George rose his hand up to Dream’s face -fuck it. He was too far in at this point to pussy out, there were no thoughts rushing through his head to stop him. He cupped Dream’s jaw, softly rubbing his thumb to and fro on the freckled boy’s face. 

Dream adjusted his position so that he was fully facing George, “When you,” He started, “When you were looking at me at dinner… what were you looking at?” 

George chuckled, where do I even start. “I was looking at your eyes. They’re very pretty, you know?” Dream was still looking at George but now he was paying attention into his eyes instead of at them. They looked like a galaxy, dark but infinite. “You’re pretty.” Mumbled Dream. He felt like he was floating, it’d been so long since he’d been held in such a caring way.   
Dream took his right hand and mirrored George. George took this as a sign to move forward; Dream’s hand faltered from his face as George propped himself up with his own, the boys looked at each other like they were waiting for instructions on what to do next. This time the taller boy took the initiative, Dream wrapped his hand around the back of George’s neck and slowly pulled him in.

To a normal person, it would’ve felt like they were as slow as snails, but to them time didn’t exist. Dream wanted to make sure that George could pull back any time he wanted. Although he didn’t want him to, the grip on the back of George’s neck was soft, just in case. 

Pull back.

Said a voice in George’s head, but he didn’t listen. He had completely resigned from any control over his body and was just letting Dream slowly pull him in, analyzing his face in the process. His freckles were dispersed unevenly but they were barely visible from being buried in a dark pink blush. George also noticed how even, full, and soft his lips looked.

I just… want to-

George’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wave of euphoria. Dreams lips against his, holy shit. He kissed him back like it was second nature to him, making the kiss deeper with every breath. 

-Kiss him. 

Then it hit him. 

He liked Dream. 

George felt like he’d just opened a time capsule of deep rooted feelings. Years of jokingly flirting built up under his skin. 

Crush. Heh. 

George’s relationship with crushes was…complicated. 

All throughout his life he’d never had many crushes. What he thought were crushes ended up being a friend that he liked as a person. George nearly had 20/20 vision but when it came to telling ‘liking’ someone and ‘liking’ someone apart, he’d need glasses.

Now came the second wave of… not exactly realization but more cowardliness. George jolted back with a blank expression. The first thing he felt was this pang of guilt in his stomach.

“George I…” Dream started, immediately cut off.

“I’m tired.” He whispered, turning to face away from Dream and pulling the blanket up to his chest, trying to soothe the ache in his heart.


	5. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George attempts to open up to Sapnap but gets interrupted by the person he least wants to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE new chapta. Uhh might take a break next week, I'm still deciding whether or not I'll post next Wednesday but even if I don't post I'm gonna be working ma arse off. If anyone has any questions r concerns my twitter is @bowlcut2020 :D

Bright yellow rays pierced through the blinders onto a not-so bright and yellow George. He woke up in the exact position he fell asleep in; Blanket hugged up to his chest with a death-grip in the fetal position. But something was off. He felt a little emptier than he did last night. After the morning-fussiness faded he realized that Dream was gone, leaving a sheer silhouette on the sheets showing where he laid. 

George dreaded getting out the room, a pool of frustration growing in his stomach. He slowly sat up, trying to rub the grogginess away. “Fuck.” He whispered as he stood in front of the door, a cringing expression as he put his hand up to the knob.  
Right as he was about to grab the knob he saw it turn on its own. He stepped back, door pushing in his direction, eventually meeting eyes with a baggy-eyed Dream.

“Oh, I was just about to wake you up,” He has a soft smile on his face, inviting George to do the same.

George hummed in response, forcing himself to mirror the smile. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” The smile faltered once he was out of Dream’s view. 

After locking the door behind him his brain was immediately clouded by the buzzing of the ventilation. Snap out of it. He thought. He felt like absolute shit for letting himself go so far, was it too late? As he prayed that he didn’t ruin their oh-so valuable friendship he got a message. 

Ding!

The ding lingered for a moment, blending in with the buzzing of the ventilation but George eventually dragged himself out of his thoughts and checked his phone with a weak grip. The notification read, 

Message from: Sapnap  
Did Dream set the house on fire yet

George let out a huff, he shook his head lightly as he typed, thumbs leaving a bit of mist behind every tap. 

GeorgeNotfound:  
Actually, we ordered takeout so he hasn’t had the chance.  
Praying he doesn’t accidentally set off a nuke while washing dishes. 

Sapnap:  
Lol

GeorgeNotfound:  
Sapnap, I want to tell you something. 

George let out a long awaited sigh. He saw the typing bubble pop up, disappear, and then pop up again. The dots danced in an almost mocking manner. He was already starting to regret his decision, but before he could take anything back a new text popped up on his screen. 

Sapnap:  
Yeah? You know you can just tell me, you don’t have to announce it like someone died sdfsf

GeorgeNotfound:  
Dream and I kissed. 

Once again, he watched the typing bubble pop up and fall back down but this time it took longer for it to pop back up. 

Sapnap:  
I leave you guys alone for one second istg  
George wh- well congrats I guess? I’m guessing you like him and he likes you back ??

George pressed his lips to a flat line, ready to break the news to sapnap that it was more complicated than it sounded. 

GeorgeNotfound:  
I...  
There’s more than that.

A strong, determined knock startled George causing him to jolt. His finger slipped, sending the unfinished message. 

“George, are you okay?”

He directed his eyes to the top of his screen, realizing he’d locked himself in the bathroom for 30 minutes. He opened the door, once again, meeting eyes with the taller boy. 

“Sorry, I was texting Sap and I lost track of time.” George muttered out, followed by three buzzes.

Sapnap:  
I… what??  
George?? Mf don’t you dare leave me on read.  
This shit a cliffhanger or something?? When's the next chapter coming out, huh? 

George looked back up to find Dream hunched over him, eyes squinted, reading the messages.


	6. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream get on a call with Sapnap, leading to an impulsively made decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK ELLO. SORRY THAT I CAME BACK WITH FILLER I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT IM VERY EXCITED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS COS IM BRINGING IN A NEW CHARACTER AHHH OK YEAH. (SORRY THE CHAPS RLLY SHORT.)

Dream let out a long tea-kettle wheeze,

“Wh- Pfft oh my God, what were you guys talking about that’s making him so impatient?” He choked out through cackles. 

George’s initial shock relaxed once he realized Dream couldn’t see the previous messages. 

“Oh,” He started to giggle a bit himself, “he asked if you’d burnt the house down yet and then you knocked so I never replied.” His (not so honest) response made Dream wheeze harder, joined by his own obnoxious giggles.  
After the giggles, cackles, and wheezes faded Dream suggested they’d call Sapnap during breakfast, George hummed in agreeance. 

****

“Sippy cup!” Cooed George with a dumbass smile on his face.

“George, I swear to God if you don’t answer my God damn messages.” Barked Sapnap 

“Woah, woah, it’s not that serious and no I didn’t burn down the house. Yet.” An audible smile plastered on Dream’s face. 

“Oh, hi Dream.” 

“Hello Snapchat,”

“Okay, anyways,” George interrupted, “me and Dream just wanted to say hi and that we miss you! Is school still that busy for you?” 

“Awhe you guys love me, huh? But yeah, I’ll have to third wheel from Texas like always.” Sapnap complained, letting out a fake sigh. 

George looked up at Dream due to the lack of reply. He notices the pensive expression on the other boy's face, eyebrows pinched together and a pout like he was trying to solve a math equation. His eyes trailed from the kitchen floor to George, a smile rising from his face. 

“Let me know if I sound crazy but-” His eyes twinkled, “-what if we drive to Texas…” Dream stayed still, awaiting a reaction from either of the boys. Sapnap was the first to react, processing the suggestion first. 

“Are you deadass? I mean I’m down, what the hell, okay.” He replied, trying not to go overboard with excitement. 

Shortly followed by George’s slightly more muted reaction. 

“Well, sure, but have you even thought it through? Isn’t the drive like 24 hours?”  
“Well,” Dream started, “aren’t you staying here for like two weeks? I think we’d have time” 

George hummed in thought, Sapnap patiently waiting on the other line. George was deep in thought, could this be a chance to fix everything? A chance to forget? 

An honest smile grew on his face, “You know what, fuck it.” 

“LETS GOOO” Woo’ed Sapnap, accompanied by a satisfied chuckle coming from Dream. 

Shortly after they hung up, Dream and George talked about plans over a-now-cold breakfast. George intently listened to Dream’s splur of ideas, hopping from plan to plan. He absent mindlessly hummed in agreeance, really only paying attention to the way the other boy's hair bounced as he talked. Golden locks that shined like glitter in the sunlight.  
They had decided that leaving that same night was a good time. Although it was a bit spontaneous, George went along with it. Dream strode around the house picking up random things and throwing them into a suitcase, later helping George get his luggage into his car. He quickly threw some snacks into a bag along with a fluffy blanket and a neck pillow. 

“You’re crazy.” Scoffed George in amusement.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a dream that leaves him thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER !!! I'm like 6 chapters ahead so now 2 pages feel so little but they're already divided UGH and now I feel annoying for posting so many chapters but they're so short AHHH. I hope I do better planning-wise on my next story.

Dream’s hands rested on the leather steering wheel. Phone? Got it. Blanket? Mhm. George? He looked to his right to find the brunette already out, head resting against the window. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the seat behind him and carefully threw it over George; Check.

He adjusted his phone onto a stand that was sitting on the dashboard and set the route, ‘17 hours and 42 minutes.’ 

They were about 30 minutes into the ride and Dream noticed some sniffling coming from his right. He once again turned his head to George to find him still peacefully sleeping; The epitome of tranquility except for some sniffles here and there. After a bit of attempting to ignore it, Dream was getting a bit irritated. Is he cold? But I put a blanket on him and it’s like 78 degrees. He parked in a Dunkin Donuts parking lot to grab a coffee so he doesn’t pass out on the highway.   
He debated for a second on just leaving George in the car for a quick minute or waking him up to let him know that he’d be back, but of course, he couldn’t leave the sleeping beauty destined to wake panicked.

“George,” Dream lightly shook his shoulder.

He looked up to George’s face, realizing that the sniffling had stopped but a new hiccup had appeared, there were dried tears under his eyes. Dream stopped dead in his tracks. Had he been crying? But he’s asleep- maybe he was having a nightmare? 

“George, George wake up!” His voice was in a hush but it was more urgent, along with the shaking of his shoulder. 

“Mghm?” George’s brows furrowed together as he stirred out of his sleep. He finally opened his eyes and turned to Dream; A shine prominent in his eyes.

“Are you… okay?” 

George looked at Dream dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dream nodded, followed with a muttered ‘Be right back’ as he got out of the car. 

************

George blinked a couple of times, teary-eyed from an unknown brightness stinging his eyes. He sat up, realizing he was on his bed back in London. He crawled out of bed, stumbling through empty boxes in an attempt to reach the blinders. Once he had twisted them shut, he turned back to the direction of his bed.   
The air was stolen from his lungs as he saw Dream on the left side of the mattress, sleeping in absolute tranquility. As he scanned the room around him he noticed a twinning set up on a desk next to his. He turned to his open closet to find t-shirts, tank tops, and Hawaiian shirts to one side and long sleeve shirts, sweaters, and jackets on the other. There’s no way… 

“Morning, sweetheart.” There was a slight crack in the blonde’s voice, the greeting still warm and sweet like syrup. 

Instead of being taken aback by the affectionate pet name, he softened like it was second nature. “Morning.” He subconsciously smiled at the tenderness of their interaction.   
What am I doing? This- This doesn’t feel right… Contrary to his inner dialogue, he slowly walked back to the bed like he was being pulled by a magnetic force. He crawled back into the bed, slithering under the warm sheets. 

Dream groaned, rubbing his eyes. “I missed you.” 

“Hm?” George raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t left yet, how can you miss me?” 

“I think it’s cause you were never here.” 

George hummed in thought. “Am I here now then?” 

“It’s up to you.” 

George started to feel light-headed, the floor swirled in sync with his stomach. His vision blurred, the last thing he saw being Clay’s eyes start to well up. As he started to zone back into the dark of his eyelids, he felt his own eyes well up along with his nose being unusually dry.   
He stayed in the comfort of the darkness, not opening his eyes for a bit, trying to process the whole thing. His state of nirvana was soon disturbed by a soft nudge on his shoulder and a “George…” He was lost in that darkness. Swallowed in it, causing George to only hear a faint “Be right back.” He had subconsciously replied something he didn’t even process. The car door slammed.


	8. Babooshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys turn on the radio and bop a lil too hard and fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS IS MY FAV CHAPTER SO FAR I hope u guys liked it hehe kate bush

Once George had finally come back to earth, (actually awake this time,) he could make out Dream’s tall ass walking to the car. He chuckled at the thought of calling him "tall ass." 

“What are you laughing at, dummy?” Dream sat in the driver’s seat, George noticing two cups in his hand. 

“Your tall ass.” Dream stifled a wheeze, trying not to spill boiling-hot coffee over George. Once he successfully put the drinks down in the cup holders he began to chuckle. “What’d you get anyway?” 

“I got uhh, a coffee for me and then straight vodka for you.” Dream swooned his head to make eye contact with George. 

The brunette scoffed and picked up the drink, ready to chug it for the joke but as soon as it touched his lips he yelped.   
“Jesus Christ, why did they make this coffee so hot. The motherfuckers made this drink in hell and came back.” 

Dream choked on his wheeze, about to cough out his lungs. George started to wheeze as well, slapping his knee and then covering his face. Once they calmed down, Dream turned to George. 

“Well, I got you hot chocolate because I don’t want to keep you up during the ride with a coffee.” George smiled at the thought of Dream genuinely caring. 

George turned on the radio as Dream continued to drive. He surfed from station to station. 

“You indecisive bitch, just let a song play for God’s sake.” Dream swatted away George’s hand from the station knob. 

Dream had conveniently swatted George away as a song began to play. As the instruments drummed in, both boys turned their heads to look at each other, shyly smiling. At first, they were both silently humming along, but in no time they were both screaming their hearts out.   
Dream cranked up the volume, “AND HOW SHE WAS BEFORE THE YEARS FLEW BY~” 

“AND HOW SHE WAS WHEN SHE WAS BEAU-TI-FUL, SHE SIGNED THE LETTER.” George had his hands in fists and eyes closed. No thoughts, only Kate Bush. 

The boys looked at each other in sync for a quick second before pouring their souls into the chorus. It was a magical moment, they didn’t care if they were in the middle of the highway. It was their time and nobody else's. 

“ALL YOURS, BABOOSHKA, BABOOSHKA, BABOOSHKA JA, JAA. ALL YOURS, BABOOSHKA, BABOOSHKA, BABOOSHKA JA, JA.” 

They let the rest of the song play in the background as they caught their breath. As they regained their composure they made eye-contact and burst out into giggles. Dream turned his head, looking out the window, only to find a family of three in a small car with a look of terror on their face. A little girl sat in the backseat, slowly rolling up her window. The parents looking as puzzled as one can be. Dream stepped on the gas, rolling up his window as well. 

“I think I just traumatized a five-year-old- '' Dream was trying to stifle a wheeze as he was cut off one from George. After he calmed down, they sat in comfortable silence. George sank into his seat while Dream relaxed his grip on the steering wheel a bit. 

George looked out the window to other cars passing by. The moment replayed in his head. The still second before the chorus, they looked at each other… in a certain way. It wasn’t just a look. They were admiring each other, the way Dream’s lips slightly parted and how a sunbeam followed his face no matter how fast he drove.   
Dream admired George’s hair, the way it bounced along with his head to the tune. The way that the bit of sunlight Dream wasn't blocking was caught in George’s iris, making his eyes shine a glittery-gold. 

They had fallen for each other.


	9. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a chat with a trusted friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to missing this post day 

“Hello?” A new voice rang from Dream’s phone, low enough to not disturb George’s snores.

“Wilbur! I hope I didn’t wake you or anything.” 

“Oh! No, you know, just casually awake at 3 am.” 

Dream chuckled, “Very Wilbur of you.” There was a bit of an awkward pause. 

“So… why’d you call at this hour?” 

On the other line, Wilbur was laying on the grass in his backyard with a drained bottle of vodka in his left hand, and phone up to his ear in the right. 

“George and I are driving to Sapnap's, so I'm going to be driving all night. I was wondering if I would just ask you some things to pass the time?” 

“Ohh! Sapnap! Of courseee! I remember him.” 

“Heh, right.” Dream turned his head, making sure George was still asleep. “Have you… ever liked someone?” 

Wilbur let the question linger for a second before reacting. “Woah where’d that come from? Hehe, of course silly!~” He dragged on the vowels in the last word, making Dream quirk an eyebrow. 

“Wilbur, are you drunk?” 

“Nay,” He shook his head as if Dream could see. “I am just having a great timeth.” 

“Right, okay Wilbur. Anyways, to be more specific, have you ever had an unrequited crush?”

Dream could hear Wilbur inhale like he was about to drop some bomb of information. “Dream, I have been rejected 27 times. So I guess you could say so.” Which he kind of did.

It kind of bamboozled Dream that someone could turn down such an attractive dude. His only weakness stripped bare, Dream knew that he was a generally attractive guy. He wasn’t ugly but if he were stripped from that fact he felt completely, and utterly powerless.  
Could my personality ever be enough? … For him? He looked at George like he was going to give him a solid yes or no. 

“Wilbur, I… think I might have a crush on someone you know.” Wilbur didn’t reply. “And I-I’m kind of scared? Because I’ve barely processed it so I can’t imagine how he’d take it.” 

“Oh, so it’s a he?” Dream could hear a smile rising on the (other) brits face, then falter. ”Is he-”

“Yeah. He’s never said otherwise so I assume yes, he’s probably straight.” 

“Shit man, well-”

“We kissed.” 

Wilbur went silent once again. “He… kissed me.” Wilbur was still silent so Dream figured he should keep going. “I don’t know how or- or why it happened but it did a-and after he just? Got up and left? We haven’t talked about it then and it’s like things are ‘going back to normal’ but it’s like there’s this feeling that’s like a rock in my stomach.”

“Dream, what’s holding you back at this point? Because clearly, your friendship isn’t going to be the same no matter how you try.” Dream blew out a breath. “You need to ask George what the kiss meant. If it all goes well, he’ll like you back, no problem, but if not then…” 

Wilbur went quiet for a good minute, Dream turned up the volume on his phone to hear faint snoring. 

“Wilbur-'' He scoffed at the thought of him passing out on some backyard. He mumbled to himself a quick ‘whatever’ before hanging up. He looked at how long they had left, reading “16 hrs, 26 mins.” He sighed and looked ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWWWWWWILBURRRRRRRR will he come back to the story? You'll never know...


	10. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit stop episode.

What could one possibly do in 16 hours? George spent his hours peacefully sleeping while Dream drove and listened to a podcast. Dream could hear George shift a bit more than usual. He nudged him twice with his free hand, calling his name while at it. 

“Mmm.” George groaned, “Mmghm?” Now sounding a bit more irritated. 

“Hey, George, I can pull over so you can sleep in the back seat.” George sleepily nodded at the offer. 

Dream looked at his phone for any pit stops. Luckily, there was one coming up. He pulled into a little parking lot and nudged the sleeping boy once more. 

“George, we’re here. Do you want to use the bathroom before we keep going?” 

George shook his head.

“George, we have 3 hours until we stop again. Are you sure?” 

“Mm, fine. Only cause you’re annoying.” 

George practically peeled himself off the passenger seat and stumbled out of the car. Dream chuckled and nodded at the bathroom, the brunette getting the message and following behind. Although he tried to act normal, he couldn’t get the conversation with Wilbur out of his head.   
The quote echoed in his mind, “You need to ask George what the kiss meant.” His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice. 

“Hey, there’s only one stall available. You wanna go first?” George pointed back with his thumb to a sign with big red letters. Dream nodded, walking into the cramped stall. He squeezed behind the door closing it. He quickly did his business and got out. 

“Hey, George-” 

The brit was standing against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. 

Dream mumbled under his breath, “You’re making me regret not getting you that coffee.”

Once Dream got closer to wake him, the thoughts returned. Thoughts that craved, thoughts that longed. God, how he missed George’s pretty lips on his; The sole warmth the brunette radiated. He shamelessly stared at his fluffy hair, then eyelashes, trailing down to his lips, neck, and then, shoulders reminding himself that he needed to wake George.  
He lightly shook George’s shoulder, whispering his name. The brit woke up startled like he didn’t mean to fall asleep, which he didn’t. Some words stumbled out of Dream’s mouth, fast enough for George to not process (being in a groggy state) but enough to get it off his chest (or so he thought).

“Whatdiditmean.”

“Whuh- oh, sorry.” George made his way to the bathroom without making any more conversation to save time. 

He crammed himself in the bathroom as Dream mockingly stood against the wall. Why did I do that, He thought. 

He was aware that he wanted George to hear but also didn’t at the same time. It, of course, confused him and sadly it alieved no pressure. 

His train of thought conveniently ended as George exited the stall. The brunette washed his hands and they walked out. George flopped back to the back seat and Dream fell back in the exact position he was in before. turned into memory foam from the hours of the same position. He turned on the car and continued the route.


	11. Home Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George arrive at Sapnaps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY SORRY MY MEMORY IS REALLY BAD AND MY REMINDER DIDNT GO OFF I BE SLACKING RECENTLY :(( THIS IS A BIT OF A FILLER CHAPTER ALSO SORRY ABT THAT BUT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS R GONNA BE ACTUALLY INTERESTING

After more hours of mindlessly driving, karaoke, and casual conversations they made it to Sapnap’s. A faint “You have arrived at your destination!” buzzed through the boys' heads as they tried to locate their surroundings. George audibly stretched in the backseat and yawned.  
Dream yawned but not from beauty sleep, instead, the lack of it. Dream looked back at George to see how he held up during the ride and the brit made a jokingly concerned face. 

“Holy shit, you look like you caught the plague while I was sleeping.” He burst out into giggles. 

“Okay, well, first of all, sleeping beauty-” Dream leaned his body against the edge of his seat, popping his head through the two front seats. He reached his hand to fix George’s bedhead. 

George dodged the hand. “Nuh-uh, you’re not touching me with those plague-contaminated hands of yours.” He put up a pout. 

“Well, are you really planning on meeting Sapnap for the first time with that-” He flickered his eyes from George’s to his hair, then back to George, “- Bedhead?” 

George’s pupils dilated as he raised his eyebrows. He looked around as if looking for someone (which he was.)  
“Wait do you mean we’re-” 

Dream slowly nodded, a smile forming on his face as he matched the brit’s disbelief. 

“Oh my God, We’re meeting Sappitus-nappitus- Wh- Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?! I needed to get mentally prepared!” He jokingly hit Dream’s arm. 

“Best part though, he doesn’t even know we’re here.” 

George’s smile stayed plastered on his face.

“We’re pulling a George.” A smirk tugged on Dream’s already formed smile. 

“You’re just jealous.” The brunette jokingly rolled his eyes. 

“Of? George, I was literally there- you know what, nevermind we need to move.” Dream backed up and got out of the car in one swift movement. He opened the door for the ‘Sleeping beauty’ and helped him up. He very quickly fixed George’s hair so that he had no room to protest, as well as his own afterward.  
Dream dramatically tip-toed his way to the front of Sapnap’s house with George normally walking behind him. As Dream got closer to the front door a bing! Emerged from his pocket. He quickly whipped out his phone only to find a message from Sapnap. 

Sapnap:  
You know I can literally see you guys LMAOO I have cameras dumbasses

He quickly halted his sneaking, straightened his posture, and cleared his throat. He turned around to George, meeting him with an awkward lip-pucker. As he was about to tell him about the 100 IQ moment a light creaked upon them.  
They both turned their attention to the source of the light, that being a 5’10 male (and no, it wasn’t God.) 

“SAPNAP!”

The boys ran up to Sapnap, almost tripping and face-planting on the way. Sapnap speed walked a couple of steps from his front door, meeting the boys in the middle. They ended up in an uncomfortable 3-person hug, kind of stacked onto each other. Once they pulled apart Sapnap individually hugged and greeted them. 

“Well, this is my house.” He waved a hand, presenting it. “It doesn’t compare to Dream’s but it is what it is.” 

“Sean, this is your house!” Dream echoed, earning familiar laughs from his friends. 

It all still felt very surreal. Very. But as unreal as it felt, he still felt at home with George’s giggles and Sapnap’s banter. Although he didn’t want to manifest it, he knew that something was going to happen. He just felt an itch in his left ear… that something would go either very wrong or very right.


	12. "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watch a movie and get a lil tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im going insane. ANYWAYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT IT GETS A L O T BETTER I PROMISE.  
> ((CW)) Alcohol, Leo slander 

After they brought in their luggage and settled, Sapnap ordered take-out. 

“What do you guys want to watch? I’ve got Crunchyroll, Netflix, Hulu… we kind of have unlimited options.”

George and Dream glanced at each other trying to telepathically decide on something. 

“Put on a manhunt!” 

“God, Dream, you’re such a Leo.” George rolled his eyes. 

Dream crossed his arms, “Well, do you have any better recommendations?”   
“How about…” He stroked his non-existent beard. “A Hispanic soap opera.”

“Naw, fuck y’all. I’m putting on titanic.” The boys chuckled as they started to dig into the food. 

10 minutes into the movie Sapnap ended up pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels   
-basically out of his ass; He said he got it as a birthday gift from some 'family friends’ of his, Dream and George agreed to only let him have a bit since he was nearly of age and they were staying inside. 

Fast-forward halfway through the movie, the boys were a quarter into the bottle. Sapnap was on the verge of tears -and slightly tipsy-, stuffing his mouth with a folded pizza in one hand and a cup of whiskey in the other. Dream was laughing away the pain, disguising it as laughing at the boys being emotional. George was fanning his eyes while tilting his head back, slightly leaning onto Dream but not being aware of it because of the alcohol.   
Once they got to the end of the movie, they had found out Rose had the necklace all along, and they had lost it. They were all blabbing about how the piece of wood Rose was on was big enough for the both of them, but it all came out in strained run-on sentences as they were trying to hold back tears. Sapnap stood up, wobbling in place while trying to keep balance. 

“I think… I’m going to go to...bed” The boys giggled with semi-wet tears on their cheeks because of the odd spacing in the sentence, also because of how low Sapnap’s tolerance was. 

George nodded, “Yeah, where are we sleeping by the way?” 

Sapnap swung his arm and smiled, picking up the glass bottle off the table and bringing it up to lips like a microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen! It has come time... to reveal the last... destination of the day.” The older boys looked at each other with a puzzled expression, then turned back to Sapnap as he cleared his throat and lowered the bottle. 

“Yeah, uh, forgot to mention there’s only one extra bedroom.” He bursts into giggles.

Dream and George slowly looked at each other once again but this time wide-eyed. 

George’s stomach flipped but he wasn’t sure why. He got a sense of deja vu that he didn’t recognize, there was something about sleeping in the same room as Dream that made him… hesitant? He couldn’t tell whether it was in a good or bad way, so instead of worrying about it, he decided to distract himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyyeahhh welp. who wouldve thought.


	13. Glass bottle shards and gullable hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Sapnap, and Dream get a bit tipsy and George reverts to his Bambi-like state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST MISSED THIS POST YALL BETTER BE PROUD but I'm so sad I've lowkey grown to hate this fic LMFAOOO might orphan it 

George’s expression turned into a hazy smile and then into giggles. Dream was a bit slow to catch up due to the alcohol clogging his mind but eventually he giggled along with George. Sapnap looked at them, wearing a confused expression. He noticed both of the boys were flushed, probably due to the alcohol.

Alcohol this, alcohol that, Sapnap just wanted God damn sleep. 

“Okay, yeah, whatever. The room’s at the end of the hall, I’m gonna go crash in mine because I refuse to sleep on the couch, so you guys figure that out.” He set the bottle down and stumled to his room which was at the beginning of the hall. 

George grunts as he stretches his way to standing. 

“I’m m'gonna throw this away.” He says as he attempts to grab the glass bottle, doing so unsuccessfully. 

The bottle shattered on the ground beneath his feet. 

He shot his head up thinking Dream would have a disappointed and sour look on his face but instead, he looked more concerned than anything. The both of them were drunk but Dream was aware that George had drunk more than him due to the ‘basic’ information that he couldn’t handle his alcohol for the life of him. 

“George- don’t move, I’ll clean it up-”

“No, no, no, I got it.” He crouched down and started scooping up the mess with his bare hands. 

“--Fuck!” George hissed, grabbing his wrist to hold up his hand.

Dream immediately stood and speed-walked to George, his stride a bit more composed than the others. 

“Shit, George, are you okay?” His voice laced with pure concern. 

He crouched down to George’s level, he’d take care of the shards of glass in his shoes later. He slowly pulled George’s hand away from his chest, exposing the wound. There was a straight cut across his palm. It wasn’t excessively bleeding but it definitely needed to be taken of. The taller male guided the brit up, and into the bathroom. He sat him down on the rim of the bathtub and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet.  
Come on, come on… He muttered under his breath. He set aside Tylenol bottles, cough syrup, and condo- nope. He finally came across vaseline and bandages. 

“Alright George, don’t panic. It’s just a small cut but we’re gonna have to wrap it up, okay?” He nodded, holding his wounded hand back up to his chest. 

Dream quickly washed his hands and dried them off. 

He turned to George, “Can you put your hand under the faucet for a second? We need to get the wound cleaned up.” 

George stood up and did as told. He winced at the contact of his cut and the warm water. Dream was hovering over George, noticing something as the blood cleared off. 

“Oh, shit.” There was a generously sized piece of glass slightly buried in the wound. George groaned and his head lulled to the side in frustration. “Well, we can’t just leave it there.”

Dream gestured for him to sit back on the tub.

“Luckily, I have the experience, so you can trust me.” George quirked his head and eyebrows in curiosity. Dream sat on the toilet that was next to the tub and gave an airy laugh. 

“Me and my younger sister used to play out in the backyard a lot when we were little, but it wasn’t the ‘making soup out of grass and dirt’ play. I remember one time she face-planted onto concrete for fun.” George burst out in a wheeze and Dream smiled, still keeping his composure.  
“So, as the older sibling, I had to learn how to deal with those types of accidents. Also because my parents weren’t home much due to work and… yeah. Anyways, I need to get the tweezers.” He quickly leaned over to reach a small black bag, pulling out a pair of tweezers. George gave him a look of concern like he was about to well up. 

“I-I’m scared of pain-” He whispered. 

Dream immediately gave him a look of comfort, “George, you’re going to be fine. Look, you can put your head on my shoulder so you won't have to see it.” George hesitantly nodded and gave in, putting his head on his shoulder and the wounded hand on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I actually really like !! sorry the ending is so abrupt I just didn't know when to end it and I wanted to have some left over for next chapter so I'd have a headstart when I start writing again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again :D I think I'll be updating this story about every week or so. Again, if you have any cute scenarios in your head that would fit into the middle/end of the story then lmk!


End file.
